A Musical Sequel
by The.Shadow.Night
Summary: Sequel to Young Justice the Musical. The Team is larger now, and they can't wait to welcome a new teammate. Unfortunately, their celebration is cut short when a breakout occurs, sending them on an amazingly musical adventure. Set during the Invasion. I don't own the Disney songs parodized in this story.
1. Be Out Guest

**A Musical Sequel**

**Be Our Guest**

"It's so horrible that Bart can't make it back to his time," M'gann said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But, we should make him feel as welcome as possible while he's here," Nightwing stated.

"So, maybe I should cook? He's a speedster, and I know how they like their food."

"Sounds like a plan. I need to have a talk with him anyways. I think I can manage to occupy him for a few hours."

"I'll get to work."

M'gann walked off to the Mountain's fully stocked kitchen while Nightwing walked over to talk to Bart.

"This is totally crash! I mean, everything's so retro."

"Bart, I need to talk to you."

"Sure Dick! Oh wait; I'm supposed to call you Nightwing, huh? Oh well."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've kept my identity secret for years now. I can't have you spreading it around. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I'll have to watch my mouth around everyone."

"And don't let the identities of the others slip either, okay?"

"Sure."

Nightwing started to walk away, then turned to Impulse. "I'm meeting up with Wally at the movies, wanna come with me?"

"Sounds fun! Are you sure he won't mind?"

"I'm sure he won't."

Impulse practically hugged him. A second later, he was in some civvies and ready to go. "This is going to be so crash!"

A few hours later, after the movie, Bart and Nightwing returned to the Mountain. The Team was standing in the kitchen, and food covered the table.

"Woah, what's all this?" Bart asked.

"It's a welcome to the Team dinner," M'gann said. "I hope you like it."

Bart was speechless. No one had ever done anything like this before. He was pushed into a chair as the Team presented his dinner.

"_Be our guest! Be our guest!__  
__Put our friendship to the test__  
__Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Impulse__  
__And we'll provide the rest"_

A bowl of soup and some small appetizers were pushed at him. He devoured it all.

_"Soup du jour__  
__Hot hors d'oeuvres__  
__Why, we want to befriend__  
__Try the grey stuff__  
__It's delicious__Don't believe me? Ask Kid Flash__  
__We can train, we can game__  
__After all, Bart, this is YJ__  
__And nothing here is never second best__  
__Go on, unfold your menu__  
__Take a glance and then you'll__  
__Be our guest__  
__Be our guest__  
__Be our guest!"_

Several more platters came within arms reach, and they were soon gone._  
_

"_Beef ragout__  
__Cheese souffle__  
__Pie and pudding "en flambe"__  
_

_We'll prepare and serve with flair__  
__A culinary cabaret!"_

Surprisingly, he was starting to feel better. Robin and Nightwing were over in the corner doing flips and tricks, and everyone was being so nice to him. The future was so messed up, it was nice to sit back and relax for once.

_"You're alone__  
__And you're scared__  
__But the banquet's all prepared__  
__No one's gloomy or complaining__  
__While Robin's entertaining__  
__We tell jokes! I do tricks__  
__Unless you want it to be nixed__And it's all in perfect taste__  
__That you can bet__  
__Come on and lift your glass__  
__You've won your own free pass__  
__To be our guest."_

It was great! He had friends now. And he continued to scarf down as much food as possible._"If you're stressed__  
__It's Martian cooking we suggest__Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!__  
__Get your worries off your chest__  
__Let us say for your entree__  
__We've an array; may we suggest:__  
__Try the bread! Try the soup!__  
__When the croutons loop de loop__  
__It's a treat for any dinner__  
__Don't believe me? Ask Blue Beetle__  
__Singing pork! Dancing veal!__  
__What an entertaining meal!__  
__How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?__  
__We'll make you shout "encore!"__  
__And send us out for more__  
__So, be our guest!"_

There wasn't much food left on the table, but the Team kept it up.

_"Be our guest!__  
__Be our guest! Be our guest!__  
__Our command is your request__  
__It's going to be great having you here__  
__And we're obsessed__  
__With your meal, with your ease__  
__Yes, indeed, we aim to please__  
__While the candlelight's still glowing__  
__Let us help you, We'll keep going__  
__Course by course, one by one__  
__'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"__  
__Then we'll send you off to sleep as you digest__  
__Tonight you'll prop your feet up__  
__But for now, let's eat up__  
__Be our guest!__  
__Be our guest!__  
__Be our guest!__  
__Please, be our guest!"_

Bart pushed away from the now empty table. "That was great guys, I can't believe you went to all that trouble for me."

"You're part of the Team now. We'll always be here for you," Superboy said.

A beep was heard in the small room. Nightwing pulled out a small device, read something on it, and scowled.

"Team, we have a mission. Queen Bee's broken Psimon out of prison, he woke up from his coma earlier today. Suit up and meet me in the mission room for your assignments."

* * *

**Song used in this chapter- Be Our Guest from Beauty and the Beast**

**So, I was going to wait until next week to post some new stories, but I don't have another chapter for Batingency Plans, so, you get this instead. I hope you like it.**

**Have a musical day, **

**Shadow**


	2. My Lullaby

**A Musical Sequel**

**My Lullaby**

Queen Bee strolled into the room, a few of her servants behind her carrying the unconscious Psimon.

Her empire had been ruined. After the fiasco with the team of sidekicks, she had lost the throne. No amount of her power could stop it. Now, she wanted revenge. And with Psimon, she would have it.

Psimon woke up on a bed in the middle of a large room. Queen Bee sat in a chair next to him. He quickly sat up and turned to her.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she asked.

"What's going on?"

"You were in a coma after your defeat by the Martian. You recently recovered and I broke you out of prison. You were hit by a dart with sedative on it on the way out, which is why you were unconscious just now."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to help me take care of something. Something that took away everything I had."

She pushed Psimon back to a lying position. He was exhausted, but that was really strange because he had been asleep for so long.

"_Hush, dear Psimon; you must be exhausted.__Sleep, dear Psimon__  
__Let your dreams take wing__  
__One day when you're mentally strong__  
__You will take out the League"_

She turned as if to leave, then started talking to herself._"I've been exiled, persecuted__  
__Left alone with no defense__  
__When I think of what those children did__  
__I get a little tense__But I dream a dream so pretty__  
__That I don't feel so depressed__  
__'Cause it soothes my inner queen__  
__And it helps me get some rest__The sound of Superboy's dying gasp__  
__Miss Martian squealing in my grasp__  
__Nightwing's mournful cry__  
__That's my lullaby."_

She turned back to Psimon and talked to him again._"Now the past I've tried forgetting__  
__And my foes I could forgive__  
__Trouble is I knows it's petty__  
__But I hate to let them live."__  
_

Psimon tried to understand just what she was getting at.

"_So you found yourself somebody who could set your kingdom free."__  
_

She smiled grimly.

_"Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me.__The melody of angry shouts__  
__All the heroes running about__  
__A symphony of death, oh my!__  
__That's my lullaby."_

The queen grew melancholy, like she truly felt sad about what had happened. Then, in an instant, it was gone. She started talking to herself._"My throne is gone... but I'm still around__  
__To take care of this man__  
__Till he helps me take them out__  
__Then the world will be all mine!"_

She turned back to Psimon, but she was distracted, like she wasn't quite there anymore._"Sleep, ya little freak!__  
__Uh- I mean, helpful partner!__  
__One day when you're mentally strong__  
__You will take out the League!__The pounding of the drums of war__  
__The thrill of an armies mighty roar__The joy of vengeance__  
__Testify!"_

She came close to him.

_"I can hear the cheering__  
__Psimon! What a guy!__Payback time is nearing__  
__And then our flag will fly__  
__Against a blood-red sky__  
__That's my lullaby!"_

She left, and Psimon knew that this was the craziest thing he had done, but it would be fun taking out that little Martian who left him in a coma for years.

* * *

**Song used in this chapter- My Lullaby from The Lion King 2**

**And the plot thickens. Tomorrow I'll upload the sequel to Stepping Up, A Better World. Join us next time for more musical fun!**

**Have a melodious day,**

**Shadow**


	3. I Just Can't Wait to be Alpha

**A Musical Sequel**

**I Just Can't Wait to be Alpha**

The Team was gathered in the mission room, waiting for their orders from Nightwing. They stood in their groups chattering away

Lagoon Boy, Robin and Blue Beetle stood together, talking about the upcoming mission.

"I hope I get on Alpha this time!" La'gaan said.

"But what's so great about that?" Jaime asked while Robin rolled his eyes.

"The Alpha squad is the best! Plus, it shows the League exactly how heroic you are. I could be the next one inducted!"

"Sure, amigo."

"I see you're doubting me. But you're wrong."

Lagoon Boy decided to do his best at convincing him. Robin stood by, thinking about how stupid this was.

"_I'm gonna be a mighty hero__  
__So enemies beware!" _La'gaan said._  
_

"_Well, I've never seen a Justice Leaguer__  
__With quite so little flare," _Robin broke in.

Lagoon Boy just glared at him and continued on._  
_

"_I'm gonna be the main event__  
__Like no hero was before__  
__I'm brushing up on looking down__  
__It's what I was meant for."__  
_

"_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing," _Robin broke in again._  
_

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be Alpha!__  
__No one saying do this."__  
_

"_Now when he said that, he—" _Blue Beetle started._  
_

"_No one saying be there," _Lagoon Boy interrupted._  
_

"_What he meant was..."__  
_

"_No one saying stop that."__  
_

"_Look, what you don't realize..."__  
_

"_No one saying see here."__  
_

"_Now see here!"__  
_

_Free to do what I want all day."__  
_

"_Well, that's definitely out..." _Robin mumbled._  
_

"_Free to do it all my way!"__  
_

"_I think it's time that you and I__  
__Arranged a little talk," _Blue Beetle said._  
_

"_Heroes don't need advice__  
__From little crazyheads for a start."__  
_

"_If this is where the League is headed__  
__Count me out!__  
__Out of service, out of the Milky Way__  
__I wouldn't hang about... aagh!__  
__I wish that I could live like a cicada," _Robin said. The others just stared at him strangely.

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be Alpha!__  
__Everybody look left__  
__Everybody look right__  
__Everywhere you look I'm__  
__Standing in the spotlight!" _La'gaan started again._  
_

"_Not yet!"_ Robin reminded him._  
_

"_Let every creature go for broke and sing__  
__Let's hear it in the Team and in the League__  
__It's gonna be Lagoon Boy's finest fling," _Blue Beetle got caught up in the act._  
_

"_Oh I just can't wait to be Alpha!__  
__Oh I just can't wait to be Alpha!__  
__Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be Alpha!"_

And then Nightwing arrived. They grew silent as he pulled up pictures on the holographic screens.

Psimon stood on one, Queen Bee was on another. He turned to them and started talking.

"Yesterday, Psimon awoke from his 5 year coma. Earlier today, Queen Bee along with several of her still loyal soldiers broke him out of the hospital. Their whereabouts are currently unknown, but we have a lead. We will be breaking up into two teams. Alpha will be going after Psimon's last know hideout, while Beta will be heading to Queen Bee's palace."

"I thought she had lost the throne," M'gann commented.

"She did, but she owns her palace. I will be leading Alpha team. M'gann you are in charge of Beta. Robin, Lagoon Boy, Impulse, Beast Boy and Superboy are on Alpha. Miss Martian, Wondergirl, Batgirl, Blue Beetle, and Bumble Bee are Beta," Nightwing said.

"If we're going after Queen Bee, why do we have Blue Beetle on our team? Won't she be able to seduce him?" Wondergirl asked.

"I don't think so. His armor won't allow him, will it, Jaime?" Nightwing said.

"No, it says- I mean, it won't," Blue Beetle replied.

"Everyone prepare to leave at 0800," Nightwing said.

They all left, except for Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle.

"Did you hear? I'm on Alpha!" Lagoon Boy said excitedly.

"That's great. We need to get ready to go, though."

And the two left to prepare for their next mission.

* * *

**Song used in this chapter- I Just Can't Wait to be King from The Lion King**

**Another day, another chapter. See y'all next time! Which might be a while, since I'm taking next week off. Sorry, finals come first, because my parents will kill me if I don't do well.**

**Have a happy day,**

**Shadow**


	4. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**A Musical Sequel**

**Poor Unfortunate Souls**

Suberboy tensed when he saw La'gaan show up only to hang all over M'gann. He couldn't believe she had chosen to go out with that fish. And all because he didn't approve of the way she used her powers. She tore into people's minds, taking what she wanted, leaving a comatose shell behind.

And he couldn't stand it.

But he still loved her. It killed him to see her every day and not be able to hold her, to barely be able to talk to her, to see her in the arms of another man.

He stomped over to where Sphere sat; she would be taking them to their next mission. Nightwing had 'borrowed' Batman's plane and Robin and Beast Boy were riding with him. Impulse was running, and that left him with Lagoon Boy. The thought made him set some strange marks in the wall that looked surprisingly like handprints.

Everyone loaded up, Beta in the bioship and Alpha in the various crafts, and they left. Superboy glared at the back of Lagoon Boy's head as he steered Sphere to the landing zone.

Alpha had been split into three smaller teams, Beast Boy would be dropped of to work with Impulse, Nightwing was working with Robin, and he would be working with Lagoon Boy.

He landed and jumped out of Sphere. He didn't feel the need to talk to La'gaan, they knew their jobs. He walked quickly and quietly through the forest, Lagoon Boy following behind him. They soon reached a river, this would be how they got in. Superboy pulled out a rebreather and jumped in. La'gaan just jumped in how he was.

They swam quickly through the water. Due to his natural affinity for the substance, Lagoon Boy pulled ahead and went to the pipe they would be going through. He used magic and pulled the metal grate off. Superboy had caught up to him, and they swam through the pipe.

They emerged in a small room and split up, going down two different hallways. Above them, Nightwing and Robin dropped to the roof. Impulse and Beast Boy patrolled the perimeter, making sure no one got in or out.

The four in the building would individually search for Psimon. Superboy ran quickly through the maze of tunnels, looking for him. He was surprised, though, when he found him laying on a bed in the center of a large room.

"Superboy," Psimon said, sitting up. "It's so nice that you came to see me."

"I came to stop you."

"Stop me from doing what? Helping people?"

"Wait… what are you talking about?"

"I turned Queen Bee down. I've decided to help people with my powers now. It wasn't my choice to break out of jail, you know. But I've decided to make the best of it."

"Why should I believe you?"

"_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty__  
__They weren't kidding when they called me, well, villainous__  
__But you'll find that nowadays__  
__I've mended all my ways__  
__Repented, seen the light, and made a switch__  
__To this__  
__And I fortunately know a little telepathy__  
__It's a talent that I always have possessed__  
__And Superboy, please don't laugh__  
__I use it on behalf__  
__Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed." _

_Pathetic, _Psimon said to himself.

_"Poor unfortunate souls__  
__In pain, in need__  
__Some longing to stop smoking__  
__Others needing self esteem__  
__And do I help them?__  
__Yes, indeed__  
__Those poor unfortunate souls__  
__So sad, so true__  
__They come flocking to my home__  
__Crying, "Help us, Psimon, please!"__  
__And I help them!__  
__Yes I do."_

"And what happens if they disagree with what you want to do?" Superboy asked._"Now it's happened once or twice__  
__Someone wasn't very nice, __  
__And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals__  
__Yes I've had the odd complaint__  
__But on the whole I've been a saint__  
__To those poor unfortunate souls."_

"What do you want?"

"I can see the look in your eyes, not to mention that I can read your mind. I know all about that girl, and how she doesn't want you anymore."

Superboy growled in annoyance.

"I can take away your love for her, make it easier to work with your teammates."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because it's what I do. Help people."

Behind Psimon, Lagoon Boy appeared at the door. He saw Superboy and Psimon standing there, and assumed they were in some kind of mental battle. He quickly called for backup and waited for the rest of the Alpha squad._  
_

"_Come on you poor unfortunate soul__  
__Go ahead!__  
__Make your choice!__  
__I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day__  
__It won't cost anything__  
__Just agree!__  
__You poor unfortunate soul__  
__It's sad but true__  
__If you want to cross the bridge, my boy__  
__You've got to take the leap."_

Superboy nodded his head. He wanted to be heroic, like Superman, but he couldn't do that with all these stupid emotions clouding his judgment.

_"Take a gulp and take a breath__  
__Go ahead and let my control seep."_

The rest of the Alpha squad burst in on them. Psimon grinned wickedly as he seized the group with his power.

"_Now on to his friends I go__  
__Psimon is on a roll__  
__These poor unfortunate souls!"_

He wiped the children's memories completely, but to avoid the same problem they had had before in Bialya, he left a sliver of their humanity, enough to keep them from becoming mindless monster, but nothing else stayed. When they awoke, they would have no recollection of who or what they were.

A few goons showed up and took the teens away. They would awaken on an island. Now it was time for him to get the girls out of the way, and that other telepath, Miss Martian.

* * *

**Song used in this chapter- Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid**

**So, I decided to cut my vacation short and post this. I hope y'all enjoy. And just to let you know, flames are welcome. It's fun interacting with the idiots of the world.**

**Have a scrumdiddlyumptious day, **

**Shadow**


	5. Once Upon a December

**A Musical Sequel**

**Once Upon a December**

He woke up with his face nestled on a pile of sand. The sun was bright and hot overhead with insects and animal noises filling the air. He pulled himself to his feet. He glanced around and saw that he was on some tropical place. The jungle sat in front of him, the sea waved behind.

Looking down, he saw he was wearing a black suit with a pocket filled belt around his waist and what looked like a blue bird spread across his chest. He reached up to rub his eyes, and found he was wearing a mask.

_Who am I? What's going on? _he thought. He sat down at the base of a palm tree and tried to think back.

He sat there for quite a while but all he could get were fuzzy flashes.

"_Balancing clowns, __  
__Colorful rings: __  
__things I almost remember. __  
__And a song someone sings __  
__Once upon a December."_

Did he have a family? He didn't know. All he had was an aimless tune that wound through his soul._"Someone holds me safe and warm. __  
__Elephants dance through a silver storm. __  
__Figures flying gracefully __  
__across my memory."_

It couldn't have always been like this. He must have known who he was once. He had to have someone. And what was with the outfit?

_"Not so far away, __  
__Not so long ago __  
__Glowing dim as an ember. __  
__Things my heart used to know, __  
__Once upon a December."_

He closed his eyes one more. There was nothing except the feeling of being loved, but soon, that too was gone. Who loved him? Where was he? Why couldn't he remember?

_"Someone holds me safe and warm, __  
__Elephants dance through a silver storm. __  
__Figures flying gracefully __  
__across my memory."_

He remembered people, falling and then great sadness. But he couldn't place what had happened. Who had fallen? Why did it make him so sad?

_"Not so far away,_

_Not so long ago __  
__Glowing dim as an ember. __  
__Things my heart used to know. __  
__Things it yearns to remember."_

All he had now were questions. No memories, no feelings. He stood up; he needed to find someone else, someone to explain this to him.

_"And a song someone sings __  
__Once upon a December."_

He started walking along the shore. If anyone else was here, they would be there or there would be evidence of them. He examined the line of jungle for any entry points someone could have dashed through.

It didn't take him long to find a group of five other guys. They were dressed strangely. One wore a red and white costume with goggles, another was green, one looked like a fish, and yet another was in red with a cape. The only normal looking one was the guy in the armored long sleeve shirt with a red S symbol on it.

They were all sitting in a circle talking.

"Look, there's another one!" the fish said.

They all turned to look at him. He had the strangest feeling that he should hide in the shadowy jungle.

"Um, hi. Do any of you know where this is?" he said.

"Let me guess, you have no memory of anything?" the guy in black said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"'Cause we're all like that too!" the green kid said.

He sat down with them, and they tried to see if they could figure anything out.

"So, what's everyone's names?" he asked.

"We don't really know, so we're going by whatever we can," the gut in black said. "Call me S."

"I'm Beast!" the green kid said.

"Flash," the kid in red and white said.

"Fishman," the fish kid said.

"Red," the kid in red said.

"I guess you can call me Blue Bird," he said. "What's with the strange names Flash and Beast?"

"Watch this!" Beast said.

He shrunk down to a small bird, then grew into an enormous elephant.

"Cool, huh?"

He agreed it was very cool, as he did when Flash sprinted around what he learned was an island and back.

"Is there any way we can get off here?" he asked.

"Not that we can find," Red spoke up.

"So, if we're stuck here, we might as well make the best of it," he said and he led them into the forest.

* * *

**Song used in this chapter- Once Upon a December from Anastasia**


	6. The Bare Necessities

**A Musical Sequel**

**The Bare Necessities**

The boys walked into the forest.

"You know, I don't think the land is my forte," Fishman said.

"Well, we've got to find what we need to survive while we figure out a plan," Blue Bird said.

"I'll go fish," Fishman said as he left.

Blue Bird took the other guys into the jungle, letting his instincts take hold. The grout soon found itself in the middle of a clearing, not exactly sure what to do.

"So, what do we do now?" Beast asked.

Blue Bird grinned at him. "_Look for the bare necessities_

_The simple bare necessities__  
__Forget about your worries and your strife__  
__I mean the bare necessities__  
__Old Mother Nature's recipes__  
__That brings the bare necessities of life."_

"Wait, what?" Flash asked.

"Just forget about all your troubles, forget about the memory loss, forget about the fact we're stuck on this island. Just let your instinct take over," Blue Bird said. _"Wherever I wander, wherever I roam_

_I couldn't be fonder of my big home__  
__The bees are buzzin' in the tree__  
__To make some honey just for me__  
__When you look under the rocks and plants__  
__Be careful to know what you can and can't_

_Eat around this jungle.__The bare necessities of life will come to you__  
__They'll come to you!"_

"So, you're saying if we let our instincts take over, we'll be fine?" S asked.

"No, you have to use some common sense. Let me check over what you've found before you eat it."

"All right."

_"Look for the bare necessities__  
__The simple bare necessities__  
__Forget about your worries and your strife__  
__I mean the bare necessities __  
__That's why a guy can rest at ease__  
__With just the bare necessities of life."_

Beast, Flash, and Red got busy. S shrugged and went to grab a pineapple. It pricked him, and he punched it. The pineapple was turned to mush._"Now when you pick a mango__  
__Or a small pineapple__  
__And you prick a sharp pineapple__  
__Next time beware__  
__Don't pick the sharp pineapple at all.__  
__When you pick a banana__  
__Don't let them all fall," _Blue Bird said, glancing over at the younger kids trying to pull a bunch of bananas._ "But you don't need to eat them all__  
__Maybe try to pick something that's not so tall__  
__Have I given you a clue?"_

The younger boys nodded, S shrugged._"The bare necessities of life will come to you__  
__They'll come to you!"_

The group went back to the seashore where they found Fishman coming out of the water. In his hands were several fish. They pulled together a small shelter out of bamboo, leaves, and some rope Blue Bird found in his belt.

Afterwards, they sat in a circle around a fire they had managed to start, eating and laughing. Blue Bird laid back in the sand.

_"So just try and be wary, yeah, that's it__  
__Fall apart in my backyard__  
__'Cause let me tell you something guys__  
__If you act like that turtle acts, uh uh__  
__You're not helping at all_

_And don't spend your time lookin' around__  
__For something you want that can't be found__  
__When you find out you can live without it__  
__And go along not thinkin' about it__  
__I'll tell you something true__The bare necessities of life will come to you."_

"Let's get some rest guys, the real work begins tomorrow," S said.

* * *

**Song used in this chapter- The Bare Necessities from The Jungle Book**

**I'll be home tomorrow... so happy. And Breeze decided not to be Breeze anymore, now she's Ash. It works, I guess. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Ash'll have something up today or tomorrow.**

**Have a righteous day,**

**Shadow**


	7. I Wanna Be Like You

**A Musical Sequel**

**I Wanna Be Like You**

The next morning, Flash did another lap around the island. When he returned, he reported that he had found land, but they would need a boat to get to it.

Blue Bird took the lead and started planning things out.

"Flash, can you lead us to the place you saw land?" Blue Bird asked.

"I think so," Flash replied. "But it's on the other side of the island, it's going to take a while to get there."

"We'll travel through the jungle, it'll be shorter. Make sure you can lead us through the jungle, Flash. Red and Fish, go and pack up all the food we have. Beast, boil some water so we know it's clean. S, you and I are going to create a signal in case anyone is flying over.

They split to do just that. Red watched Blue Bird as they worked. It felt so familiar working with him, taking orders from him. And he was such a good leader. He wished that he could remember who he was, maybe he was a good leader too.

About an hour later, they left for the spot of land Flash had seen. The signal was there, an arrow pointing the way they had gone. Food was collected and passed out in bags made of leaves. Water was given out in empty coconut shells.

Then they traveled into the woods. It was hot and humid, the green walls were constricting. The whole group was uneasy as they crossed the treacherous terrain, but Blue Bird once again stepped up and led them with a few instructions from Flash on which way to go.

A couple miles into the forest, they took a break to gulp down some food and water. Red made his way over to Blue Bird, he really wanted to have a talk with him.

"What's up, Red?" Blue Bird asked as he approached.

_Now I'm the youngest kid here,_

_Oh, the little brother, see__  
__I don't remember much, so I've had to stop__  
__And that's what botherin' me__  
__I wanna be a leader, Blue Bird__  
__And stroll right into town__  
__And be in charge of important things__  
__I'm tired of monkeyin' around!__Oh, oobee doo__  
__I wanna be like you__  
__I wanna walk like you__  
__Talk like you, too__  
__You'll see it's true__  
__An kid like me__  
__Can learn to be a great leader too!"_

"Thanks, I guess. But I'm not really that great of a leader. I'm just winging it."

_"Now don't try to kid me, Blue Bird__  
__Please make my dream come true__  
__What I desire is a leaders fire__  
__To make my dream come true__  
__Give me the secret, Blue Bird__  
__Clue me what to do__  
__Give me the power of your abilities__  
__So I can be like you.__You!__  
__I wanna be like you__  
__I wanna talk like you__  
__Walk like you, too__  
__You'll see it's true __  
__Someone like me__  
__Can learn to be__  
__Like someone like me__  
__Can learn to be__  
__Like someone like you__  
__Can learn to be__  
__Like someone like me!"_

"I'm sure you will be a great leader one day, but maybe you should spend some time being a kid first," Blue Bird said, smiling. "All right guys, lets move on!"

* * *

**Song used in this chapter- I Wanna Be Like You from The Jungle Book**

**And so they continue on. See ya next time!**

**Have a glorious day, **

**Shadow**


	8. Journey to the Past

**A Musical Sequel**

**Journey to the Past**

The group stumbled through the jungle. Flash said that the shore was only a few miles away, and they were all exhausted. Blue Bird still walked at the front of the pack, urging them onwards, but fatigue was beginning to show in his face.

"It's almost nightfall," S said. "We should set up camp and finish our journey tomorrow."

"Do you really want to spend the night in the jungle?" Blue Bird asked.

No one wanted to, so they trudged on. Blue Bird shouted back words of encouragement to keep them going.

"_Heart don't fail us now__  
__Courage don't desert us__  
__Don't turn back now that we're here__  
__People always say__  
__Life is full of choices__  
__No one ever mentions fear__  
__Or how a road can seem so long__  
__Or how the world can seems so vast__  
__Courage see us through__  
__Heart we trust in you__  
__On this journey to the past."_

Beast sank to the ground, he felt as if he couldn't move another step. Blue Bird turned back to him and helped him up.

_"Somewhere down this road__  
__I know someone's waiting__  
__Vague memories just can't be wrong__  
__Arms will open wide__  
__We'll be safe and welcome__  
__Finally home where we belong__  
__Well starting here our lives begin__  
__Starting now, we're learning fast__  
__Courage see us through__  
__Heart we trust in you__  
__On this journey to the past."_

"How can you be so optimistic? We've lost our memories, we're stranded on an island, it's dark, we're tired, and we don't even know if there's anyone out there who can help us!" Fishman grumbled.

"You've just got to have faith," Blue Bird said.

Red stood next to him and tried to help him encourage the guys.

_"Heart don't fail us now__  
__Courage don't desert us__  
__Home, love, family__  
__There was once a time__  
__We must've had them too__  
__Home, love, family__  
__We will never be complete until we find you," _he said._  
_

Blue Bird smiled at him.

_"One step at a time__  
__One hope then another__  
__Who knows where this road may go__  
__Back to who we are__  
__Onto find our future__  
__Things our hearts still need to know__  
__Yes, let this be a sign__  
__Let this road be ours__  
__Let it lead us to our past__  
__Courage see us through__  
__Heart we trust in you__  
__And bring us home__  
__At last!"_

The group took the last few steps out of the jungle. In the distance, a spot of land sat, their only hope.

"Okay guys, let's set up camp. Tomorrow we'll build a boat and leave!" Blue Bird said.

Everyone cheered up at the thought, but sleep was their main priority now. They quickly set up camp and passed out. Tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow they would get answers. Tomorrow was going to be the day.

* * *

**Song used in this chapter- Journey to the Past from Anastasia**

**I don't have anything to put here today... So, enjoy I guess.**

**-Shadow**


	9. A Whole New World

**A Musical Sequel**

**A Whole New World**

The Bioship landed back at the mountain.

"I can't believe we wasted our time. Queen Bee wasn't even there!" Batgirl grumbled.

"Beta! It's a good thing you're back, we've got trouble," Mal said, running towards them.

"What happened?" Miss Martian asked.

"About a day ago, all our communications systems went out. I couldn't contact you or Alpha squad. They're back up now, but Alpha's still not responding."

"Where are they?"

"Last coordinates transmitted from here." He pointed to a spot in the middle of the ocean. "Are you guys up for another mission?"

"Of course!" Wondergirl said, excitement in her voice.

"I'll send the coordinates to the Bioship. Keep in contact with me," Mal said. "And be careful."

~,~`~,~`~,~`~.~`~.~`~.~`~.~`~.~`~.~`~.~`~.~`~.~`~.~`~.~`~.~`~.~`~.~`~.~`~

The girls and Blue Beetle scanned the ocean below, looking for their lost teammates. Small dots of land started to appear, tiny islands that didn't really show up on any map. Miss Martian sent the Bioship downwards, flying closer to the surface of the sea. It was Bumblebee who spotted them.

"There they are!" she pointed to one of the larger islands. "They're all on the shore!"

Miss Martian nodded in acknowledgement and landed the Bioship near them. The boys on the beach reeled back in surprise and wonder.

"What's that?" Red asked.

"It looks like a UFO!" Flash said.

A door opened in the side of the ship and five people got off. One was green, like Beast, another was dressed like a large bee. There was a girl with strange ears on her head and a bat symbol on her chest, an armored person, and a blonde girl with bracelets.

"La'gaan!" the green girl yelled.

The boys looked around questioningly. Maybe she didn't speak American?

She ran up and hugged Fishman.

"Who are you?" he asked, pushing her away.

"You don't remember me?" she asked.

"None of us have memories of anything," S said.

"It must have been Psimon. I'm going to help you, just let me into your minds."

"You're going to invade our minds?" Beast said, moving backwards.

"No, just help you remember," she said.

"All right, I'm willing," Blue Bird said.

The others, seeing that he was okay with it, agreed as well and she delved into their minds, bringing back their memories.

"M'gann! You came to save us!" Gar yelled as his memories came back.

Everyone greeted each other happily, and hugs went around plentifully.

"How'd it go with Queen Bee?" Nightwing asked.

"She wasn't there. I think I can figure out how it went with Psimon," Barbara said.

"Shoot! The Batwing! It's still parked near Psimon's hideout. Let me see if I can get it here through the autopilot."

Nightwing typed furiously on his wrist computer.

"Wait, where's Sphere?" Connor asked.

Everyone looked around curiously. A few seconds later, a cheerful chirp could be heard as Sphere came out of the ocean and flew towards Connor, knocking him over.

"It's good to see you too, Sphere," he said as he got up.

"We need to get to Psimon's hideout. I'm sure they'll both be there. The Batwing will be here soon, we can split up like we did last time with a few exceptions," Nightwing said.

"What kind of exceptions?" Karen asked.

"M'gann will be going with La'gaan, Gar, and Bart to take out Psimon. Connor, Cassie, Robin and I will take out any goons and hack the computer system. Barbara, Jaime, and Karen will take out Queen Bee."

"I'll take my team in the Bioship," M'gann said.

"We'll take the Batwing," Nightwing said.

"Then I guess we can take Sphere," Barbara said.

"Let's go," Nightwing said, turning to where the Batwing had pulled up silently.

The group split up, and went off to Psimon's hideout. Only, instead of getting on the Batwing, Cassie grabbed Connor and pulled him to the side.

"What are you doing?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm going to fly us there, it's not far, and I want to talk to Connor," she said.

"Is that all right with you, Connor?"

"Yeah, sure," he said.

Nightwing nodded and got on the plane. Connor turned to Cassie.

"What's this about?" he asked.

Instead of answering him, she grabbed his wrists and started flying off.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I guess, but this is kinda awkward."

"Connor, I just wanted to let you know, I really like you. I know you're still hung up on M'gann, but I thought you should know."

"What?" he said, totally confused.

"_I can show you the world __  
__Shining, shimmering, splendid __  
__Tell me, Connor, now when did __  
__You last let your heart decide? __I can open your eyes __  
__Take you wonder by wonder __  
__Over, sideways and under __  
__On a crazy, startling ride." _

She did fun little loops and twirls, careful not to hurt Connor.

_"A whole new world __  
__A new fantastic point of view __  
__No one to tell us no __  
__Or where to go __  
__Or say we're only dreaming,"_ he answered._"A whole new world __  
__A dazzling place I never knew __  
__But when I'm way up here __  
__It's crystal clear __  
__That now I'm in a whole new world with you __  
__Now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

The two were smiling brilliantly now, they were enjoying themselves immensely.

_"Unbelievable sights __  
__Indescribable feeling __  
__Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling __  
__Through an endless diamond sky __A whole new world," _he said.

_"Don't you dare close your eyes."_

_"A hundred thousand things to see."_

_"Hold your breath - it gets better."_

_"I'm like a shooting star __  
__I've come so far __  
__I can't go back to where I used to be."_

They landed near Psimon's hideout and waited for Nightwing and Robin to catch up with them.

_"A whole new world __  
__Every turn a surprise __  
__With new horizons to pursue __  
__Every moment red-letter __  
__I'll chase them anywhere __  
__There's time to spare __  
__Let me share this whole new world with you," _Cassie said._"A whole new world," _he replied.

_"That's where we'll be."_

_"A thrilling chase."_

_"A wondrous place."_

_"For you and me."_

* * *

**Song used in this chapter- A Whole New World from Aladdin**

**Wow. So, this story is almost over. Only two or three more chapters to go. I also have a request. If you need advice on something, a serious or funny question, PM it to me for my story Batty Advice, that I'm now working on.**

**-Shadow**


	10. Colors of the Wind

**A Musical Sequel**

**Colors of the Wind**

Nightwing and Robin snuck into the hideout. Meanwhile, Superboy and Wondergirl worked together to take out any thugs. Miss Martian led her team to find Psimon, and Bumble Bee led her team to find Queen Bee.

After searching through several rooms, and taking out several thugs, the two teams, plus Superboy and Wondergirl met at an intersection.

"Where are they?" Superboy asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Batgirl said.

Nightwing's voice floated through their heads.

"_They're both in the large room across the hall. Be careful, we'll be there soon to help."_

Batgirl went over to open the door and found it locked.

"Step aside," Wondergirl said.

She ran at the door and It blew open. Inside, a dozen goons guarded Queen Bee and Psimon. She and Superboy worked together, taking them out. She simply smiled and called more in.

"How could this be? I destroyed your memories!" Psimon yelled.

Miss Martian flew quickly inthere and engaged in a mental battle with Psimon. Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, and Impulse took up guard around her, preventing anyone from hurting her physical form. Bumble Bee, Batgirl, and Blue Beetle worked to take out Queen Bee, but she kept calling in more soldiers.

The battle was fierce, things seemed to be going for the villains as Queen Bee called in waves of endless soldiers. That was, until the Bats showed up.

Nightwing and Robin tore through the soldiers. Unconscious bodies fell to the ground and the fight finally began to end. Psimon fell to the ground unconscious. Soldiers stopped coming through the doors.

Soon, Queen Bee was the only villain left standing. The group encircled her, she tried to lash out with her powers, but Miss Martian was able to stop her.

"It's over Queen Bee," Nightwing said.

"You foolish child, it's not over yet," she replied.

She pulled out a small remote and pushed a button. A part of the floor opened up and she rose on a pedestal. Then, something else rose out of the floor. It looked like a large ray gun of some sort.

"I will rule the world with this. I'll destroy all major cities and start anew with a race of people who are devoted to me!" she yelled.

Beast Boy changed into a bird and flew up to her.

"Beast Boy, no!" Miss Martian yelled.

"_You think I'm an ignorant child__  
__And you've been so many places__  
__I guess it must be so__  
__But still I cannot see__  
__If the childish one is me__  
__How can there be so much that you don't know?__  
__You don't know..."_

"Leave me alone! I will rule the world!" Queen Bee yelled.

_"You think you own whatever land you land on__  
__The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim__  
__But I know every rock and tree and creature__  
__Has a life, has a spirit, has a name."_

"You are beneath me and I order you to get away!"

_"You think the only people who are people__  
__Are the people who have money and think like you__  
__But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger__  
__You'll learn things you never knew you never knew.__Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon__  
__Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?__  
__Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?__  
__Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?__  
__Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"_

"What are you talking about you inarticulate bumble? What does any of this matter anyways?"

_"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest__  
__Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth__  
__Come roll in all the riches all around you__  
__And for once, never wonder what they're worth__The rainstorm and the river are my brothers__  
__The heron and the otter are my friends__  
__And we are all connected to each other__  
__In a circle, in a hoop that never ends."_

"But it will end! I will end it all!"

_"How high will the sycamore grow?__  
__If you cut it down, then you'll never know__  
__And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon__For whether we are metas or just humans__  
__We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains__  
__We need to paint with all the colors of the wind__You can rule the Earth and still__  
__All you'll own is Earth until__  
__You can paint with all the colors of the wind."_

Queen Bee raised her hand to swat Beast Boy away, but Miss Martian stopped her. Wondergirl sent a fist at her face and Queen Bee dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"I'd say this was a successful mission," Nightwing said, smiling. "Let's go home."

* * *

**So, I've only got a couple more chapters planned for this. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Shadow**


	11. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**A Musical Sequel**

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

As soon as they were back at the Mountain, Cassie and Connor went off by themselves. Everyone else went to their rooms to get some rest, the kitchen to get some food, or the living room to hang out.

Connor took Cassie out the back of the Mountain and they sat, looking out over the ocean. Back in the Mountain, M'gann looked out the backdoor and saw them. She watched them, saw how they talked together, how Cassie was flirting with him. And it made her incredibly angry.

"Hey M'gann, what's up?" Nightwing stopped when he saw her.

"_I can see what's happening," _she replied_  
_

"_What?"__  
_

"_And he doesn't have a clue."__  
_

"_Who?"__  
_

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line__  
__Our trio's down to two."__  
_

"_Wait, what?"_

_"The sweet caress of twilight__  
__There's magic everywhere__  
__And with all this romantic atmosphere__  
__Disaster's in the air."_

"You really should leave them alone. You've both moved on, isn't that a good thing?"

M'gann shook her head and kept watching them. She knew it was wrong to be jealous of the couple, but Connor was hers first. She even named him. What right did Cassie have to flirt with him?

The sun was setting in the sky, the couple still sat there. NIghtwing decided to give up and left M'gann there spying on them. He had better stuff to do.

Outside, Cassie and Connor sat, content with each others company, watching the sunset.

_Can you feel the love tonight?__  
__The peace the evening brings__  
__The world, for once, in perfect harmony__  
__With all its living things_

Connor glanced over at Cassie. He hadn't shared his backstory with the new members of the Team, they didn't really know anything about him.

_"So many things to tell her__  
__But how to make her see__  
__The truth my life? Impossible!__  
__She'd turn away from me."_

He turned away, and she looked at him. She knew that there was something he wasn't telling her. There were rumors about him on the Team, that he was a bad guy turned good, that Superman despised him, that he was Superman and Wonder Woman's love child. It was ridiculous. But that didn't matter to her. She knew he was a great friend, a great teammate.

_"He's holding back, he's hiding__  
__But what, I can't decide__  
__Why won't he be the man I know he is__  
__The man I see inside?"_

They sat in a slightly more awkward silence, but it was nice. It had been a long time wince Connor had been so comfortable around a person, for Cassie, it was the first time._Can you feel the love tonight?__  
__The peace the evening brings__  
__The world, for once, in perfect harmony__  
__With all its living things__  
__Can you feel the love tonight?__  
__You needn't look too far__  
__Stealing through the night's uncertainties__  
__Love is where they are_

The two got up. M'gann went into camouflage mode as they passed. She sighed, miserable.

_"And if he falls in love tonight__  
__It can be assumed…"_

Nightwing showed up behind her.

_"His love-struck days with you are history."_

___"In short, Connor is doomed."_

"Not really, he's happy. Isn't that enough for you?"

"I guess it'll have to be."

* * *

**So, this story is done! Kinda. I have a bonus chapter, but the plot line is done. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Shadow**


	12. He's A Tramp

**A Musical Sequel**

**He's A Tramp**

Everyone was safe and back home, and therefore, it was time to get back to a normal schedule. M'gann went back to cooking, Connor watched static, and Nightwing trained. Which led to the scene before them. Raquel and Zatanna had come down from the Watchtower and were now standing to the side of the training room, whispering and giggling. Barbara soon joined them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nightwing," Raquel explained in one word.

The three watched him, flipping and fighting the training robots. All he wore was a pair of tight pants and his mask. Sweat covered him fro head to toe, glistening on his hard muscles.

A beep was heard over to the side where his stuff sat, and he went over to see what it was. His eyes visibly widened as he yelled out "Shoot! I'm late!" and ran out.

"Where's he going?" Zatanna asked.

"He's going to a charity ball with Bruce and hiss girl of the week," Barbara replied.

"I remember going to those," Raquel commented. "They were really boring."

"Tell me about it," Barbara and Zatanna chimed.

"But he somehow made every second enjoyable," Zatanna said.

"Yeah," Raquel agreed.

"_He's a tramp__  
__But I love him__  
__Breaks a new heart__  
__Ev'ry day," _Barbara said, watching him run out of the locker room towards the Zeta Beam.

_"He's a tramp__  
__We adore him__  
__And I only hope__  
__He'll find someone," _Zatanna added. He was always so alone, even when there were so many people around.

_"He's a tramp," _Raquel said.

_"He's a scoundrel," _Barbara added.

_"He's a hottie," _Zatanna commented.

_"He's a trip," _Raquel said.

_"He's a tramp,"_ Barbara said.

_"But we love him," _Zatanna said._  
_

Behind them, Artemis had come through the Zeta Beam.

"Hey guys, I heard you had a rough couple of days. What's up?"

"Nightwing," Barbara said.

The Zeta Beam fired up again as Nightwing returned to the Mountain. He ran through the training room, having forgotten his wallet in the locker room.

"He's really a tramp," Raquel said.

"_Yes, and even I __  
__Have got it pretty bad," _Artemis said.

"You?" the three girls exclaimed.

"What about Wally?" Zatanna asked.

"Before we got together, I had some fun little thoughts about the Boy Wonder," she replied. "I'll see you guys later, I need to see how M'gann's doing."

Artemis left just as Nightwing ran back through the training room to the Zeta Beam.

_"You can never tell__  
__When he'll show up," _Barbara said.

_"He gives you __  
__Plenty of trouble," _Raquel said.

_"I guess he's just a__  
__No 'count stud," _Zatanna said.

_"But I wish that he__  
__Were double," _Barbara added jokingly.

_"He's a tramp," _Raquel said.

_"He's a rover," _Zatanna added.

_"And there's nothing__  
__More to say," _Barbara added, getting ready to leave.

_"If he's a tramp__  
__He's a good one,"_ Zatanna said.

The girls left, Zatanna and Raquel needed to get to the Watchtower and Barbara was needed in Gotham. Somewhere else in the mountain, Artemis was sitting next to M'gann, listening to her babble on. She smiled and nodded, but her mind was on the conversation she had walked into. She mentally asked Wally to forgive her as she whispered,

_"And I wish that I __  
__Could travel his way."_

* * *

**Song used in this chapter: He's a Tramp from Lady and the Tramp**

**Et maintenant, je suis fini! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Shadow**


End file.
